Keep This Forever
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot Is it possible for a simple note card to be worth a billion dollars? According to Chad Dylan Cooper it is possible.


Author's Note: This is pretty random actually. My mind was nagging at me to write it... This was inspired by when I was walking down into the weight room, when I passed a guy with a note card hanging from his backpack, which read 'Emily was here. Keep this forever.'. And thus, this was created. Yeah, pretty random. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this...anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Sonny With a Chance_ related.

-------------------

Sonny causally strolled her way into her and Tawni's dressing room, glancing over her script, making sure it was in order. She had had a bit of an occurrence in the hallway prior to arriving in her dressing room.

While walking through the hallway, she had unfortunately run into the egotistical, self-centered jerkthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper. Their banter was a given, but as an added bonus for this incident, he had knocked her script from her hands, mixing up all the pages in the process. Normally, this wouldn't have happened, but due to the fact that the Studio had had a budget cut on staples, the actors were now just handed piles of paper as their script. Thus Sonny was making sure that everything was now back in order.

"And then," she talked to herself, reading swiftly over the page to check to ensure this was the one she wanted, "he says, 'Oh, you thought this was _your _sponge bath.'. Alright, this _seems_ to be in order. I guess it will have to do…"

She sighed, tossing the script on her make-up table. There wasn't much of a chance that she had gotten the pages in the correct order, but at least she got them into some kind of logical order.

_Stupid Chad, _she thought bitterly. _Did he really have to knock my script from my hand?_

She groaned, sinking down in to the chair in front of her make-up table. She glanced over the surface, not looking for anything important; it was just a way for her to distract herself.

Her distraction was working up until she noticed a white note card stuck in the frame of her mirror. She reached up for it, slipping it out of the frame. She flipped it between her fingers, taking note of the pen markings on the opposite side of the card. She read the message to herself, not knowing whether she should smile at the writing or growl.

_Chad Dylan Cooper was here. Keep this forever. _

Sonny stared that the card for a few moments taking in everything that is said. To her she could see how his conceited snob-ness was coming through in the phrase 'Keep this forever.'. It was as if he was telling her how important it was to have his autograph on an index card.

"You better do what it says and keep that." Sonny jumped at the intruding voice. There were only two people that just barged into her dressing room unannounced. Those two being, Tawni, because it was her dressing room, so she was technically entitled to barge in, and Chad, who thought he owned the place.

"Chad, you can't just barge in here unannounced." Sonny replied, standing up from her seat. "It's considered rude." She sauntered her way over to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's also rude to throw away gifts that people give to you." He smirked. "Especially when that gift is worth thousands and thousands of dollars."

"Chad, it's a card with your name on it and the words 'keep this forever'. I hardly consider that something worth thousands of dollars." She put her hands on her hips, leaning towards him. "At most I think I could sell it for about, maybe…twenty-five cents."

"Sonny, you know that Nico and Grady sell Tawni's used tissues online for hundreds of dollars, right?" Sonny furrowed her brow and nodded. "Well, if an untalented Random could make hundreds of dollars on a disgusting tissue, think of what a non-disgusting item from the amazingly talented Chad Dylan Cooper could fetch. Sonny, I practically gave you a billion dollars."

"It's a card with your name on it. It's worth about as much as a cup of coffee." Sonny went back over to her make-up table and lifted the card from the table. She held it up at eye level, flipping it so that his name was facing him.

"Fine, Sonny. Get rid of it." He shook his head, looking at the ground. "But don't come to me with a pen and an index card when you're broke and looking for a billion dollars. I am giving you the money right here and now."

Sonny ignored him, walking slowly over to her wastepaper basket. She held the card above the basket, watching Chad out of the corner of her eye. He looked wide-eyed for a moment, but quickly changed his expression to a one of impassive demeanor.

"Good ahead." He acted as if it didn't bother him, but truthfully it did. "Drop it. Get rid of it. It's not worth it, you're right."

"Fine, I will." She held the index card threateningly above the wastepaper basket.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Good."

"Good." And with that, Sonny dropped card into the basket. Upon hitting the bottom of the basket, Chad spun himself around and walked from the room. Sonny crossed her arms, smiling at his fleeting form.

"You're loss." He muttered as he made his way into the hallway.

Once he was completely out of Sonny's sight, she turned about face to basket. She looked at the card in the basket, biting her lip. She reached her arm into the basket and plucked the card up from the bottom. She stopped biting her lip to let a grin spread across her face.

She decided to laminate it later, because who doesn't want a billion dollars? And who knows what the future holds?

She laughed to herself slightly. "Better safe than sorry."

------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
